


wardrobe malfunctions

by WordsAreScribbles



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/pseuds/WordsAreScribbles
Summary: Captain Hammer's shirt was getting too small.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i watched dr horrible again recently and i have been Thriving. also uH! if ur reading this and u like dr horrible, go watch 'horrible turn'?? it's a fanmade prequel to dr horrible, but it's sooooo well made, it's ridiculous. it's all on youtube, it's 10 episodes and every single one has an original song, and i can't believe how little it's been seen. so yEAH u should watch it!
> 
> (extra points if u catch that x-ray and vav reference)

Captain Hammer's shirt was getting too small.

 

Every time the hero would raise a gloved hand to wave to his adoring public, or flex his biceps for a photo op, Dr. Horrible would see a small sliver of exposed skin as Hammer's shirt rid up the smallest bit. Of course, he was fairly certain others could see it as well, but the problem was that _he_ could see it. And it was driving him crazy. This tiny, only occasionally visible, sliver of exposed abdomen was ruining his life.

 

\--

 

“Dr. Horrible! I should've known it was you!”

 

“Of course it’s me, I called you.”

 

“Who do you think you are to call Captain Hammer on his personal phone!?”

 

“Personal ph – Do you even have a work phone?”

 

There was a moment of silence on Hammer's end of the call. 

 

“…What do you want, Billy?”

 

He sighed. “This is a business call.”

 

“A business call? Since when do we make busine – ?”

 

“It’s about your costume.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“It's been a…distraction as of recently, and in order for me to do my job, I need to have my surrounding rid of all distractions.”

 

“…What?”

 

“Just get a bigger shirt, Kenny, it's been riding up a lot.”

 

“Ohh, yes, the shirt. It's been getting a little snug, I’ll adm – wait, why is that a distraction for you?”

 

“That’s… I'm not required to tell you anything.”

 

“Distracting. Interesting.”

 

\--

 

“Dr. Horrible! I should’ve known it was you!”

 

“Captain Hammer,” Horrible kicked the dramatic facade up a notch, noticed the press gathering around them in front of the bank. “You won't defeat me again!”

 

“Think again, Doctor!” Hammer smirked like an ass, quickly pulling his shirt off over his head. The press collectively gasped and cameras flashed. 

 

“I…” Dr. Horrible trailed off, eyes traveling down to his nemesis's perfect, toned abs, glistening in sweat and probably just sparkling on their own because Horrible could only assume that that's just what he does. He cleared his throat, snapping out of his daze momentarily. “Deflection Ray! Activate!”

 

To be perfectly honest, yelling the name wasn’t necessary at all, but the paparazzi loved it.

 

\--

 

_Here we have an Email from ‘TheMadKing’… “Hello, Dr. Horrible, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Blah, blah, blah...” Ah, here we go. “Why have you, as of recent, blocked Captain Hammer on Instagram? He went on a rather long rant about it. Don't you think having his posts readily available would be good for keeping up with his personal life so that one may know exactly when to strike?”_

 

_Right, well, tell him to stop randomly tagging me in shirtless pictures of him, and then maybe I'll consider unblocking him._

 


End file.
